1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet stool ventilating means. More specifically, this invention provides an improved toilet stool ventilating means which utilizes a housed filter element in communication with a conduit of an adapter plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various other types of toilet stool ventilating devices are known in the prior art as operable for removing contaminated air and odors from within a toilet bowl. However, these devices are generally costly to manufacture and unsightly in appearance as well as requiring specially designed toilet bowls and additional air receiving rings or the like attached to the seats or the toilet bowl structure. Additionally, some of these prior art devices require mounting of the filter unit in a remote location not immediately adajcent to the toilet stool which often times then makes it not easily accessible for filter replacement. One known means of ventilating a toilet stool is to attach an inlet conduit to the seat or to the bowl area and connect the conduit to a filtering unit placed elsewhere; this is not generally satisfactory because of the general unsightly appearance of the additional structure needed to be added to the toilet stool and the remotely placed filtering unit. Another common means of ventilating a bathroom is by using ceiling or wall vents to carry contaminated air from the room; this is generally not satisfactory because of removal of a large quantity of heated or air-conditioned air which must be replaced. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is an improved toilet stool ventilating means without the foregoing deficiences associated with the prior art.